


Соколиный дьявол

by Florka



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Клоун провалил свое задание - убить Соколиного Глаза, Клинта Бартона - но оставил Кейт Бишоп слепой, залив ей в глаза кислоту. Теперь ей приходится учиться жить заново.Продолжение мини Hawk-without-eye.





	

Когда Кейт впервые заехала какому-то ублюдку по носу, в тот самый момент, когда его кровь обагрила пальцы и в считанные секунды после успела обратиться в липкую дрянь, уже тогда она знала: это последний рубеж. Стена, которую она пробила собственным кулаком.

Вечером она постаралась напиться до беспамятства, чтобы забыть и хоть как-то выкинуть из головы этот хруст, содрать с кожи терпкое ощущение засохшей крови. Но жалеть себя вечно было нельзя, равно как и нельзя было заниматься тем, что тебе не нравится. И теперь каждый раз, когда какой-то журналюга спрашивал, каково это — быть супергероем, Кейт отвечала: отлично. Лучшее, что когда-либо с ней случалось.

Если семья её чему-то и научила, так это идеальной лжи. На камеру, да и самой себе. «Мне нравится быть супергероем», — она говорила себе это каждое утро, каждый раз, когда кого-то из её новых друзей ранили в битве, когда она стояла в черной широкополой шляпе на чьих-то похоронах. И её непомерно бесило, когда эти самые супергерои начинали вести себя как инфантильные идиоты.

Ей хотелось засунуть лук Бартону в задницу каждый раз, когда тот впадал в уныние или начинал жаловаться на жизнь. Её бесило, что этот идиот как будто не понимал, что сам себя в это втягивал, потому что в противном случае первым бы взвыл от скуки и бездействия. Его заунывные речи о собственной бесполезности успели набить оскомину ещё до того, как Клоун выжег ей глаза, а после этого так тем более. Клинт не мог перестать жалеть о случившемся, выставляя себя виноватым.

Кейт не знала, сколько времени прошло с тех пор: быть может, всего пара длинных дней, а может, уже целая неделя. Она пыталась привыкнуть к своей новой жизни — в полной темноте, видя мир только через прикосновения и какие-то интуитивные инстинкты. И ещё через сны. Она видела их каждый раз, как засыпала. Яркие, пока ещё полные красок и впечатлений, настолько желанные, что, будь её воля, она бы навсегда осталась в их владениях.

Сейчас Кейт меньше всего на свете любила просыпаться. Ведь это всегда возвращало её в мир, где чернота и ничто были тяжёлым напоминанием об её увечье.

Чувство времени. Оказывается, оно теряется при малейшей дезориентации в пространстве.

Люди вокруг говорили, что прошло уже трое суток после происшествия, но ей казалось, что тот день до сих пор не успел закончиться. Время тянулось чертовски медленно или чертовски быстро, и организм не успевал понять, устал он или нет, нужен ему сон или нет. Она опускала голову на подушку при любой удобной возможности — не по привычке или призыву, а лишь по той причине, что это была единственная возможность для неё снова видеть. И при каждом пробуждении она содрогалась от рыданий.

Мэтт говорил, что скоро она перестанет видеть даже сны.

Не особенно утешительные слова.

Всё не так плохо.

Она повторяла это уже в тридцать четвертый раз — могла ошибаться, она считала не с самого начала — и, пожалуй, это был довольно отчётливый признак того, что на самом деле всё просто ужасно. Если бы только кто-то мог хоть что-то с этим сделать. Ожоги вокруг глаз уже немного зажили — спасибо первоклассной медицине и страховке Мстителей, покрывшей все расходы — однако хорошего в этом было мало. Чёрная плотная повязка на глазах скрывала шрамы, и, если бы она не собирала ногами все шишки от углов в квартире Бартона, Кейт могла бы поверить собственным словам, что всё не так плохо.

Клинт говорил, что найдет способ всё исправить, но они оба прекрасно знали, что этого не случится. Здесь нечего было исправлять — быть супергероем значило смириться с неизбежными потерями и жертвами, через которые придется пройти. И спроси кто-нибудь из журналистов Кейт сейчас, какого это, носиться по городу в трико, зная, чем это может обернуться, она бы всё равно ответила, что это потрясающе. В этой абсолютной тьме она жалела вовсе не о том, что больше не может смотреть на мир своими глазами.

Она жалела, что больше не может стрелять.

Мэтт обещал научить её снова видеть мир вокруг себя, слышать, где находится противник, и чувствовать натяжение тетивы между пальцев. Но сейчас она не могла сосредоточиться даже на ходьбе, и это выводило её из себя. Клинт пытался её поддерживать, но Кейт знала, что один только её вид вгонял его в депрессию. «Я знала, на что подписываюсь, Клинт», — говорила она в ответ, обнимая его и пытаясь пальцами прочитать эмоции на его лице. Но единственное, что ей пока что удавалось распознать — едва заметное движение губ, беззвучно говорящих «прости».

В последний раз Кейт наконец-то нашла в себе силы продолжить разговор:

— Тут не за что извиняться, Клинт, — она потрепала его по волосам и отстранилась. — Это могло случиться с каждым из нас.

— Я втянул тебя в это.

— Нет, — её голос больше не дрожал, норовя поддаться сухим рыданиям. Впервые после происшествия Кейт действительно чётко знала, что должна сейчас сделать или сказать.

— С тем же успехом меня могли ранить как Юного Мстителя, а не просто Соколиного Глаза. И если последствия моего решения способны заставить тебя опустить руки, то иди ты к чёрту, Клинт Бартон. Если ты не возьмешь лук, это сделаю я, и, клянусь, я буду лучшим Соколиным Глазом, которого когда-либо видела эта земля. Видела, — Кейт невольно рассмеялась от каламбура. Но Клинт молчал в ответ — в отличие от неё, ему требовалось куда больше времени, чтобы смириться с тем, что случилось.

— Стать супергероем — лучшее решение, которое я принимала за всю свою жизнь, Клинт, — она протянула руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но промахнулась и вместо этого коснулась спинки дивана. Клинт накрыл её ладонь своей:

— Тебе всего двадцать.

— Двадцать один, — поправила Кейт. — И это значит, что у меня впереди куча времени, чтобы стать вторым Сорвиголовой. Соколиным Глазом побывать-то я уже успела.


End file.
